Karma
by Habit
Summary: Neither male saw what was coming and both were unconscious in seconds. ...Leibou picked both up and slung them over her shoulders. With a smirk at Mandella, they headed to the cave where it all began. 2/4


**A/N: Ok, so I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does, but I DO own the original characters in this story, as well as the add-ins that went unnamed ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Leibou growled as she searched Dalaran high and low for the man who'd taken her virginity. She hadn't been able to get the bastard with nimble fingers off her mind. Since she and Mandella had woken up in the cave alone, she'd had dreams about him. Zoran. That was the only thing she knew about him. That, and he was a paladin with black hair tied in a pony tail that hung over his shoulder. Leibou had often cursed him, trying to make herself hate him. She'd called him a man lover, a girl, all kinds of insults stemming around his appearance, but his blatant enjoyment of her body that day made all the insults she could have thought of moot.<p>

Clenching her teeth, she narrowed her eyes on all the bloodelves around. She hated him. Hated him for taking her virginity, for making her enjoy it, and for leaving without so much as a goodbye. She hated him because she _couldn't_ hate him. He'd done wonderful things to her body and then just disappeared. She slammed her fist into the wall and growled. She'd make him pay for abandoning her.

She touched her stomach gently as she felt a fluttering. Mandella had sensed the formation of the child early on and Leibou had managed to slow its development significantly. It hadn't been hard, considering that nightelves had long gestation periods anyway. That was why the death of so many had impacted them so harshly. Without their immortality, they were vulnerable. When they'd lost that, they hadn't gained the ability to reproduce more quickly, and that endangered their numbers. Years of isolation from the outside world had allowed their numbers to rise once more, but it had also made them ignorant.

Sighing, she leaned against the building closest to her. She and Mandella had been here two days, chasing a rumor about an arena duo that was unbeatable; a paladin and a shaman. Just like the duo that had made love to her and Mandella. She was about to give up and go back to where she'd left Mandella when she heard several bloodelf women giggling.

"Have you heard? Zoran is back in Dalaran! They say he and Kah'zin plan to attend the battle at the Argent Tournament grounds." "You mean Zoran Sunspark?" "Yes, the very same. They say…" Leibou blushed heavily as she remembered the shaman calling the father of her child Zoran and the elf calling the shaman Kahn. That _had_ to be him! Growling, she marched over to the two females, who gave her strange looks before lifting their chins and attempting to walk away. However, she grabbed them both and pulled them so both females had to look up at her.

"Where is Zoran Sunspark?" She growled dangerously. Both women gasped and started shaking in fear. The one with blonde hair lifted a hand and pointed towards the bank near Sunreavers, over by the professional's quarter. She shoved both away from her and started marching that way. A laugh made her entire body hum, along with something said in Zandali.

She caught a glimpse of familiar hair and stance. Before she even thought twice about it she screamed. "_Zoran Sunspark!_" She noticed the male look around, startled, and she charged him. She caught him in the gut with her shoulder and took him down. She straddled him and started slapping him, allowing all her pent up hurt and anger to be released on him. Tears streamed down her face as he protected his head from her harsh blows. She went from that to grabbing him by his plate chest-piece and slamming him against the soft grass beneath them.

"You jerk! How dare you show your face after what you did! I can't believe you just left us there like that!" She noticed the gentle look that spread across his face at her sobbed statements. He pulled her down to him and held her tightly while she cried. She didn't want to raise a baby on her own, nor did she want to tell him he was going to be a father. Normally nightelves didn't reproduce outside their own race, at least that's what she'd been taught, but since bloodelves shared a common ancestor with nightelves, it wasn't all that surprising she was pregnant.

"Leibou…" She looked up when he gently said her name. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face gently and smiled at her. "I found you." He said in that cocky tone. She gasped and suddenly turned red before beginning another assault on him, this time with a bright red blush on her face. He'd intentionally spread those rumors to find her! She was hissing at him in Darnassian when she felt someone grab her belt from behind.

She froze, not wanting to endanger the baby. She grunted when she was gently set beside Mandella, who had tear stains on her face as well. On pretense, Leibou glared at the two males and acted as if she would attack once more, but her heart sang at the sight of her first and only lover. Nightelves were in tune with all nature, including the presence of a child. Therefore, even if she'd wanted a lover of her own race, none would touch her.

Glaring at the two Horde males, Leibou held fast to Mandella, needing her support. They'd both taken to staying in Dalaran, hoping the baby would be born soon. Though she didn't show, it was about time for the child to come to full term. Maybe another month or two. Now that they'd found the two males, there'd be nothing standing in their way once Leibou's baby was born. Leibou thanked Elune that nightelves had a six month grace period in which there was no danger to their child being harmed, even in battle. As long as they lived, the child would as well. Elune bless excellent genetics.

During that grace period, they'd made a name for themselves in arenas around the worlds. They were currently the fourth highest ranking Alliance arena fighters. Had it not been for the cautiousness both had towards Leibou's baby, they could probably have ranked higher. With a sigh, both women rose to their feet and went to the inn where they were staying. They needed to have an exam done on Leibou to determine when the baby would be born.

* * *

><p>As Mandella had predicted, Leibou's baby was born two months after they'd found the father of her child. Leibou was relieved that her child was born with silver eyes, not the fel green eyes of her father. She had pinkish-purple skin and black fuzz on top of her head. By the time the child was ten months, she had a head full of black hair that looked just like her father's to the two women.<p>

After the child's first birthday, Leibou started training for arenas again, along with Mandella. Both took part in the raising of the child, since Zoran wasn't around right now. But that would change. After over a year of preparation, which made it almost three since she'd seen Zoran, Leibou felt ready to enter the arena once more with Mandella at her side. The two women had become even closer since their abrupt loss of virginity in Zangarmarsh. They were now like sisters. Since Leibou had been cast out of her clan for not following her parent's wishes, she took up Mandella's family name…Maisecha.

Standing in the preparation area and waiting for her battle to start, Leibou closed her eyes and touched the feather around her neck. Her child, whom she'd name Zeira, had made the necklace for her. She wore it no matter what she was doing. Tucking it under her plate chest-piece, she waited for the signal. Both women knew that their lovers would be watching as spectators for the first few rounds. They had to build up their rank before they could face Zoran and Kah'zin.

The doors opened and both women stealthily moved out. Despite being human, Mandella moved with the grace of a Darnassian Sentinel. She was quiet and lethal, even as a holy priest. As they waited for their opponents, they discussed a strategy. Both had caught glimpses of armor. Human paladin and gnome rogue…both easily subdued if handled properly. Mandella would handle the paladin while Leibou took out the rogue. Nodding, the women separated.

Leibou caught sight of the rogue, despite his attempt at stealth. Seeing as the rogue was making his way to where Mandella would be, Leibou moved first. With speed honed from racing through the wilds of Northrend, Leibou rushed towards the gnome, stunning him. With four hits, he was down and out of the game. She could hear Mandella's chanting and the chiming noise that signaled she was casting offensive and defensive spells.

Sneaking towards their location, Leibou smirked. The paladin had his shield up, which meant that when Leibou attacked, he couldn't use it. She waited until it dropped and then charged, interrupting the human's spell. She felt Mandella's healing magic flowing over her as she fought to take the paladin down. The human gasped and dropped to his knees when Mandella hit him with her mind blast spell.

The arena master declared them the winners and they smiled at one another. Surely this would garner them attention. They'd previously been a mediocre pair but now…now they were a force to be reckoned with. They no longer had to fear for Zeira's life.

A month after their triumphant return to the arenas, Mandella and Leibou had made it from fourth on Alliance side to facing off against the number one team in the Alliance. It was a Holy paladin teamed with demonologist warlock. Both were female. Before the match started, Leibou felt like she was being watched. Clearing her head, she prepared for battle.

As the gate opened, she sped out and immediately took up position behind a well fortified wall. Mandella did the same and they discussed the strategy they'd come up with in the waiting area. Both women nodded and instead of separating, they stayed together. Curious, as on every other fight they'd split up. Nodding, both women slipped towards the two waiting opponents.

To distract the warlock's felguard, Leibou set up a distraction dummy she'd learned to make through her engineering. Biting her lip, she and Mandella hid close by. Pressing the button on the remote to trigger the dummy, they had to stifle their giggles as the felguard attacked, despite being yelled at by its master.

That was when they attacked. Mandella mana burned the paladin while Leibou took her out. By the time the warlock regained control of her felguard, her teammate was out. She feared Mandella and Leibou, but Leibou resisted it thanks to Mandella's fear ward. After a long, harrowing fifteen minutes, the warlock submitted to defeat. The crowd burst into cheers as they defeated the cockiest two women in the Alliance.

As they made their way up to the platform to leave the arena, they could hear the cheers of both Alliance and Horde. Regardless of race or faction, strategy was appreciated in potential enemies. Both women were smiling; Leibou's breathing was a little heavy from fighting. Neither woman paid any attention to those gathering around them. The only thing either saw was the little girl being carried over to them. She was bouncing in the arms of a draenei woman who was smiling.

"Zeira!" Leibou's smile shone as brightly as a full moon as she ran to her daughter. When she took her child into her arms, her soul seemed to float. With a sigh she hugged her child to her. She pulled back and smiled at the child, who was now bouncing in her arms. "What did you think of mommy's fight?" The little girl giggled happily and clapped in a staccato.

"Mommy best fightuh evuh!" The child giggled and hugged her mother. Leibou smiled and hugged her child back.

"That's because mommy has something to protect." The little girl looked over at Mandella, who smiled.

"Hello, little dragonhawk." She said gently. Zeira smiled and hugged the human woman who was standing close to her.

"Mommy keep Aunni Ella safe!" Mandella laughed and nodded.

"Yes, mommy keeps me safe, dragonhawk. Now…I seem to remember promising a certain water loving sprite a trip to Nagrand." She said it loud enough, knowing their targets could hear them. Leibou nodded as they put their plan into motion.

"Yes…I seem to have made the same promise myself." Zeira cheered because she knew that she'd get to see her uncle, Zyphen. She also knew that her mother was going to find her father and bring him to her. With a giggle the three females walked away leaving two curious, one slightly jealous, spectators.

* * *

><p>Leibou had her daughter on her shoulders as they walked along the path that led to the Throne of Elements. They would pass right by the Horde Outpost, so they were sure their quarry would spot them. As they approached the water, Leibou looked at Mandella, who took a feather from her bag and blew on it. Suddenly, Leibou felt light as air. She laughed and the two women raced across the surface of the water towards the Earthen Ring druids.<p>

When they came into sight of the druids, Leibou let out a whoop. Familiar golden eyes looked over at her and she smiled, waving. A smile split her younger brother's face and he ran to her, embracing her. Despite being disowned by her mother and father, her brother and sister still had contact with her. She hugged her brother tightly and then pointed up to her daughter.

"Zyphen you remember Zeira, right?" The golden eyed youth laughed and nodded.

"How could I forget my favorite niece?" The little girl laughed and held out her arms. Zyphen took her and threw her into the air, making her laugh. Leibou shook her head.

"She's your only niece, Zyphen. Ramilla had three boys, remember?" Zyphen chuckled and nodded. It had worried him that Leibou had not settled down and started having children, but when she'd brought the infant Zeira to Nagrand and shown him, he'd fallen in love with the little girl with black hair. He was curious as to her parentage, but he said nothing. Leibou had never mentioned who the father was, or even what race the father was.

However, that did not make him love the child less. He took Zeira over to meet the other druids, as Leibou had asked of him in her letter. She needed to find something and she needed his help with watching Zeira. He nodded at her when Zeira was occupied and both women slipped away.

Leibou moved gracefully through the grasslands of Nagrand. She and Mandella were hunting. She'd sensed their targets watching them at the Throne and they'd slipped away while the two were watching Zyphen and Zeira. Now they were sneaking up on the two that had started all of this. With otherworldly grace, both females slipped behind their allotted target and nodded at one another. Leibou smirked and struck. Neither male saw what was coming and both were unconscious in seconds.

Leibou watched as Mandella took out another feather and blew on it, making both males as light as feathers. Leibou picked both up and slung them over her shoulders. With a smirk at Mandella, they headed to the cave where it all began.


End file.
